


Devoradora

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, God save us from the queen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Tendré un juicio, por lo menos, Bismarck Waldstein? <br/>-Hablaré en tu favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoradora

**Author's Note:**

> 10.Florecimiento.Tabla primavera.Reto diario.

-¿Tendré un juicio, por lo menos, Bismarck Waldstein? 

Por un insubordinación. El único motivo de que no le quitaran su título nobiliario, era porque no tenía uno. La ley era extremadamente rigurosa cuando se trataba de plebeyos en la milicia. Marianne llevaba varios días en detención y no había perdido su porte altivo, la dignidad que Bismarck admiraba y quería proteger a toda costa. De no ser por sus muestras de valentía, después de todo, su recompensa entrando a la élite, habría sido retrasada. De llegar. 

-Hablaré en tu favor. 

Ella lo abrazó (primero lo hizo su perfume natural, fuerte como la pólvora y a la vez dulce, soporífero, como el de una planta devoradora) y le besó la mejilla. Los rangos importaron menos que antes. El respeto fanático de Bismarck, que los había mentenido separados a grandes distancias, cobró una forma permisiva. Los guardias no se atrevieron a interrumpir.

-Hice más que eso.-comentó con orgullo a C.C.,informándole de la situación. La bruja inmortal se atascaba de pizza junto al río, arrojando pedazos de muzarella a los patos.-Le he conseguido una entrevista con el Emperador. 

-¿A Marianne?

Ella lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos en su aburrimiento y él disimuló que alzaba una ceja, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. 

-¿Hay algo de reprochable en mi comportamiento?

C.C. suspiró. 

-Tendremos pronto algo más en común. La próxima vez que la veamos, nos habrá estafado.

Bismarck Waldstein era joven y orgulloso. No necesitaba comprender esas palabras para ofenderse.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada mío,solo el fic.


End file.
